Work and play
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne and Maureen talk via IM then have a nice evning. Just a bit of fun


My friend helped me with the IM part of this fic

**The screen names:**

XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX: Is me

XoReenaliciousXDivaXo: Is Jess

Joanne left for the usual day of work but this time she knew it would be slow seeing as how her cases were slow. To her it was a good thing. She turned her computer on and signed into AOL Instant Messenger. Yes, the lawyer had IM.

On this particular day, a certain drama queen signed on to AIM as well. She had begged her girlfriend to make her a screen name. She was excited to try out this whole computer thing, especially if it meant pestering her lover while she was at work.

Maureen type out something then hit the enter key. She was new to the whole computer thing and was now happy that she had a way of talking to Joanne while she was at work, which made her happy.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Hey Baby!

Joanne's eyes shifted from the paper in front of her to her computer screen when she saw an IM window pop up. She chuckled seeing the name.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** Hello Honeybear. How's it going?

Maureen giggled when Joanne replied back. She loved this already. It was just like she was talking to Joanne, well actually she was.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** It's going okay. How's work?

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** Eh, it's okay. Slightly boring. Everything is slow at this moment so good news is I'll be home early.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Sounds like a bore! I wish you could have just taken today off and stayed home with me. So that means you'll be home early?! What time, Pookie?

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** I'm sure you do wish but the question is, if I had stayed home, what would we have done? I'll be home around 3 pm.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Hm...what wouldn't we have done? Alright, I can't wait to see you, Pookie. I miss you already.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** smirks. With you involved? Who knows. I miss you too, honeybear but talking to you on here is defiantly better than nothing at all.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** True, talking on here is better then laying around in bed, waiting for you to come home to me. I wish you were in bed with me all day, Baby. Smirks.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** chuckles. Lay in bed all day? Right about now, that sounds like extremely wonderful. Tomorrow we can lay in bed all day.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** smirks Sounds like a date. I'll meet you in bed tonight! Giggles.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** I can't wait. Winks. Now, tonight, shall I bring home dinner?

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Only if you are the meal. Winks.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** But yes, please do bring home something. Dinner, a movie and you are my plans for this evening. Smirks.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** Hm, when exactly did I become your diet plan? Okay, will do, what exactly do you want? Chinese? And that sounds like a nice evening. Smiles.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Since now. Smirks. Alright. Chinese sounds great. Can we eat in bed while watching a movie?

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** Sure, baby, as long as we don't get food on the bed. I'll feed you Chinese noodles.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** grins. Mmm.. Now that sounds good. Oh, now I want you home even more! Pouts.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** Hey! No pouting! You know I can't resist that but that's exactly why you do it. Smirks.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** groans. Bored. You should come up here, we could have fun.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** XoReenaliciousXDivaXo: Why do you think I pout? It gets your attention and you can't resist me. Smirks.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Oh, really now? What kind of fun would that be? Huh? Raises brow.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** I can't resist you no matter what, my love. bites lip. Er, nothing. It can wait until I get home.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Oh no, now I would like to know what you were thinking. Smirks. Joanne Jefferson, what is on your mind right now? You know you want to tell me pouts.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** Ooh, first and last name, that means you REALLY want to know. Chuckles. Let's just say, I want to be home with you right now. Instead of sitting here, I should ask to go.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Oh yes! I want you over here now. Just sneak out early! Come home and show me what you had in mind while we eat dinner together in bed. Please Pookie? Pouts more.

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** ChucklesOkay, okay. I'll come home, now. Smiles. I love you, baby.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Thank you! Smiles. I'll see you at home, Pookie?

**XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX:** Yes, you will along with food. Bye honeybear. Kisses and hugs.

**XoReenaliciousXDivaXo:** Okay. Bye Pookie! Kisses. Love you!

XxAnalxRetentivexLawyerxX signed off. 

Maureen was giddy that her lover was coming home from work. She wanted to get up and prepare a nice bath for them to enjoy after eating but that seemed impossible once she figured out to surf the Internet. I The bath can wait till later /I She thought, humming as she searched pages.

The lawyer called in for a take out order at Maureen and hers favorite Chinese food restaurant. She then gathered her stuff and left the office building, heading out to the street. Hailing a cab, she got in and told the driver where to go. After picking up the food and waiting in a bit of traffic, she headed up to the apartment. She went inside and saw Maureen no where in sight.

"Honeybear, I'm home and with food." She said, setting the food down before slipping her jacket off.

Maureen smiled hearing the lawyer's voice. She abandoned the computer and went into the living room, wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck only to kiss her hard on the lips. When she pulled away, she couldn't the smile that was on her face. She grabbed the food along with her lover's hand and headed into the bedroom.

The lawyer followed, smiling. "I'm going to change first." She said, slipping out of her work clothes and into shorts and a tank top. She looked at the movie's they had in the bedroom and put one in, mostly for background music.

"Come sit, pookie." The drama queen said, looking at the food before turning her gaze to her girlfriend.

After both got comfortable, Maureen and Joanne both took turns feeding one another noodles. Of course, there was the occasional lip lock along with the small talk, neither paying attention to the movie.

"Pookie, let's go take a bubble bath together." The diva said, getting up. She threw the empty containers away then headed into the bathroom, motioning her lover to follow.

"Sounds wonderful." She replied, following the brunette into the bathroom. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as her lover filled the tub and put the bubbles in.

Maureen turned and smiled at the lawyer, moving to her only to place a kiss on her lips. "Time to undress." She said, helping her out of her clothes. The lawyer stripped Maureen from her sweats and t-shirt. Lips and hands roamed the skin that came available until both stood, close to each other naked.

"Water." The lawyer murmured against her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh yeah." She said, moving to turn the water off. Lowering herself into the warm, bubbly water, the diva motioned for her girlfriend to join her and smiled when she found the lawyer's petite figure against her front. Silence over took the room, everything perfect at this moment.

Of course, it didn't take long before their hands were roaming. Maureen moved her hand between the lawyer's legs and caressed her inner thigh before walking her fingers over her center. She smirked, slipping two fingers inside.

A low whimper escaping Joanne's lips, her hands grazing her lover's thighs. She felt her hips jerk against the now slow movement's going in and out of her, only drawing a moan. The lawyer leaned her head back on to the drama queen's shoulder, bringing her hand up to cup her cheek. "Kiss me." She whispered, turning her head.

"Don't have to ask." Maureen whispered, crashing their lips together, a moan passing through the kiss when she felt Joanne's fingers enter her abruptly.

Nothing at this moment mattered, not even the phone ringing in the other room. The lawyer knew it was probably for her since she just up and left work to come home but there was no way, she was going to interrupt the building orgasms.

The lawyer felt her muscles tightening after several minutes. She let out a moan, it feeling as if her whole body had tensed before she released around the diva's fingers, which only sent the drama queen over the edge, bringing her climax on.

Panting, Maureen lay a kiss against the nap of her girlfriend's neck. "I love you." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Joanne replied back, not wanting to move. She smirked, moving her dark gaze to meet the diva's green eyes. "Definitely a good work day." She added, kissing her on the lips.

When the kiss broke, the drama queen smiled. "I'm sure, hard work followed by playtime." She stated, chuckling, both woman now calmed down. "Oh, I found a bunch of stuff to look up on the Internet." She added, wrapping her arms around the lawyer's waist.

"Oh? Like what? Better not be some porn or sex sights." She said, knowing exactly how her lover's mind worked.

"Damnit." She cursed, now wondering what she would look up tomorrow when Joanne and her met on Instant Messenger to chat.

--Fin

That was just a short. Might do other fics with the IM thing but don't know.


End file.
